Angel with a Shotgun
by Leanex
Summary: Sora's just trying to make it through his tiring, boring life. But when a mysterious man starts watching him at work, Sora's world gets turned upside down and his wish for adventure suddenly becomes a reality.
1. An Angel with a Shotgun

**Goodness, I just can't get this out of my head. so I must write it.**

**They say to write what you know about. Well, I know about living in a no mans land town, being home schooled my whole life, working as an overnight stocker at Walmart with my brother, holding desperately onto a love that I know now is probably not meant to be, and wishing something more interesting would happen in my boring life.**

**Also, some people may seem kind of OOC at first, but I promise, they'll seem more themselves by, at the very most, the third chapter.**

**So without further delay, lets get this show on the road.**

**Warnings: Swearing, yaoi, boyxboy, stalkerish behavior if that even needs to be a warning XD**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Kingdom Hearts or anything in relation to it. I simply own my plot bunnies.**

* * *

Women's.

Men's.

Boy's.

Girl's and Girl's Basics.

Infants.

Boy's Basics.

Men's Basics.

Women's Basics.

Jesus, how positively boring could this job be?! Not to mention painful. In all his life he had never been in so much pain. He swore he could feel the bones in his spine rubbing together, his feet were terribly sore from walking around apparel all night, every night, and his legs. Good lord his legs. They ached so horribly that he had trouble getting to sleep in the morning from the pain. Not like he didn't already have trouble sleeping, but Christ that just made it worse.

Thankfully he was at least allowed to have his headphones in, so long as one stayed out so he could hear people talking to him.

Honestly, Sora was happy to help customers, it made him feel somewhat accomplished, and a job gave him something to do every day rather than sit around on his ass playing video games with his brother Vanitas. Plus, the pay was pretty good. 824 munny an hour was really fucking good. But he did not want to work at Walmart. The only reason he'd been on board with the idea was because his other brother Leon worked there, and he figured for a first job, having family around wouldn't be a bad idea. This job was mind numbing, and they worked him full time hours on what he was told was a part time job. Yeah, what a load that was. If he was getting paid full time, he might not mind it so much, or even if they were actually working him part time hours. But shit, he wasn't stupid. He knew when he was getting screwed over. He didn't even get holidays off cause they're a fucking 24 hour store. The only day he actually got off was Christmas Eve because even though the store would be closed for both days, he still had to come in to prepare the store for the next morning when everyone would return their god damn gifts for god only knows what fucking reason.

But back to the original point, spending breaks with his brother at least made the job some what bearable.

And yes, this was just a lot of pissing and moaning on his part, but Christ he had to rant at some point didn't he? Even if it was just in his fucking head...

Then of course there was the fact that he literally only got to be with his family for three hours before having to go to work. His biggest problem with this whole thing had to be that. See, most kids had the experience of getting up in the mornings, going to school for hours on end then only spending a small amount of time with their family. Sora did not. No, Sora was home schooled, and as happy as he was about that fact, it didn't change the fact that Sora was used to spending all of his time at home with his family.

So Sora missed his family like crazy. He missed sitting on his ass, watching My Little Pony with his two little sisters, and he missed staying up late with his mother, watching whatever she put on Netflix. He missed being awake when Vanitas got home from work and being able to talk about everything, even if they'd already had that conversation or told that story three times before.

And he sure as hell missed talking to his best friend Xion all day.

So with all of this, Sora could bashfully admit that his first five days of work he cried.

Then of course, there was Kairi.

Kairi was this amazing girl with beautiful blue eyes and dark red hair, almost a maroon color, and had been through absolute hell in life, and some how managed to continue to pick herself up and dust herself off to continue to muscle through this hell. All of his hardships paled in comparison to what that poor girl had been through. She had been pretty much disowned by her family, lived on the streets for two years then moved in with her brother. The girl was ghetto as fuck sometimes, but Jesus, her personality was like no other. They had met on a video game, fell for each other almost immediately, and despite Sora's family being totally against him being with her, they had managed to stay together for four years without fighting.

But of course, their first fight ended up the reason they were now apart. They were still friends for now, having made up, and they decided to see where things would go. Kairi obviously took it way more harshly than Sora had though, seeing as she constantly made him feel as though he were completely at fault without even trying. Or maybe she was trying, he had no clue really.

Either way, Sora was still absolutely head over heels, being reminded everytime they speak why he loved her, but he honestly had no clue about her. She liked to act emotionless so she couldn't get hurt, and Sora could understand why. A lot of his history was black from blocking out memories that hurt him. But he knew now that was no way to deal with his problems. He'd rather deal with the pain and become stronger from it rather than lose complete years of his past to his idiocy. And for someone like Kairi, he'd think she'd want the same.

Perhaps, she just hadn't realized this like Sora had. But it was possible she never will.

But regardless of this, he was still trying to fix things, even though in the back of his mind, he can hear himself screaming to let it go, that it's a lost cause, and it's not going to fucking happen. But no one ever listens to that voice, and neither did Sora. Which is why he was still trying so hard...

He just wished he could feel forgiven...

* * *

Sora walked behind Leon and his friend Tidus as they slowly made their way to the break room. Both males were chatting away about video games as Sora pulled out his phone, remembering it had gone off while he was working, though he couldn't check it then. He slid his finger across the screen till he found the culprit, then clicked into his mail. Slowly, the phone loaded up the app and brought up his single unread email. The subject of the email read 'Blah', and the sender right beneath read Kairi.

He tapped on the email and once more waited for his phone to load.

**Kairi: So, apparently my cousins younger brother has a crush on me.**

The message read, making Sora slightly raise a brow. It wasn't really news to him. Rather, it was something he was rather used to by now. Not the cousin part, but hearing about how others kept hitting on her. Sora had heard it many times over the years and frankly he understood why. Though that didn't keep that little twinge of jealousy at bay. After all, these people got to see her and be around her. Sora only got to talk to her occasionally. Still, they weren't together anymore, Sora couldn't get jealous, friends weren't supposed to feel that way right?

**Sora: I'm not surprised.**

Sora looked up from his down turned position as he tucked his phone back in his pocket. Passing him was a tall male with long silver hair. His bangs hung in his eyes so he could just barely make out the aquamarine color to them. Quickly, his phone buzzed in his pocket once more, and he looked away from the male to turn his attention back to his phone.

**Kairi: What do you guys see in me? I don't get it.**

At this point, the three men were seated at a table in the break room, the one nearest to the tv. Leon and Tidus were still chattering away as they ate their small snacks for their fifteen minute break. Sora just took to his bottle of water as he quickly tapped out his response.

**Sora: Jesus Kairi, I've already told you a million times what I see in you. You're just too fucking stubborn to see it because for years your family has beat it into your head that you're a terrible person when in actuality you're absolutely amazing!**

**Kairi: But I'm not. I think you're just in denial.**

Sora held back a frustrated sigh at this. He didn't want to fucking talk about this right now. He was tired and sore and he was not up to dealing with this bull shit, especially since they'd already had this conversation about a million times.

**Sora: I can't talk about this with you right now, I have to work.**

**Kairi: Are you mad now?**

Yeah, he fucking was, but he wasn't about to tell her that. He closed out of the app, making sure it was completely closed and not sucking up his battery life before he stuffed the phone back into his pants and sat back in his chair, staring at the tv as Craig Furguson was on.

After what surely had to have been a half hour rather than fifteen minutes, Sora was walking back to apparel. As he passed the men's underwear, he noticed something. The silver haired man he saw before his break was in there. It wasn't unusual for customers to still be roaming about the store after fifteen minutes. Actually, Sora was quite used to passing the same customer at least three times in one night. But the thing that struck him was that as he passed, the man stared at him. Just stared. It was unnerving to say the least.

He hurried back to where he was working, infront of the fitting rooms, and after putting back in his earbud, he got back to work. Slowly he started to relax, getting back into the rhythm of his work and shuffling about quickly as he separated all of the clothing in the buggies.

After only a few minutes, Sora started to feel as though he was being watched. Sure, technically he was seeing as they had cameras all over the store, but he could feel someone's eyes on him. He tried to ignore it at first, but when he turned around to place something in the basket he had for the men's clothing, he figured it out. That guy was in the men's department, watching him again. Sora swore his heart jumped into his throat as he saw the man. He stared at him for a moment, but as the man slowly raised a brow to him, he quickly looked back down at what he was doing.

_It's okay Sora. He'll leave soon, just keep working, and if anything happens, Leon's right outside apparel working pets. Leon won't let anything happen to you. _ Sora told himself as he slowly put down the shirts in his arms.

He quickly moved back to his pallet, grabbing another box to be processing. He easily pulled out his box cutter, flipping it in his hand like a ninja then, squeezing the trigger to reveal the blade, he zipped it across the tape on the box, efficiently slicing it. He dug his fingers into the small slit and pulled up, the tape on the sides snapping and opening the box to reveal it's contents. Jeans. Fucking men's jeans, as if he didn't already have enough of the fucking clothing. Slowly he was starting to forget about the man watching him, even though, in the back of his mind he was still very alert, and he started to slowly move his hips to the beat of the music playing loudly in his ear.

Jesus, he'd be so embarrassed if anyone actually saw him dancing about like this.

And that's when he remembered.

He looked over to the men's clothes, only to find the silverette was no longer there. He glanced around the rest of the area. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just racks and tables filled with clothes. He thanked god and relaxed, quickly getting back to his work.

* * *

Sora sighed in relief, stretching his arms above his head, a way in hopes of trying to relieve the tightness of his back. It didn't. If anything it only made his back hurt even more.

It was seven, he knew this much thanks to his father's text alerting him that he was there to pick him up. He eagerly headed out of the back of the store to after clocking out, heading as quickly as he could to the front door, his co workers bidding him farewell and one of his managers thanking him for his work. He nodded and smiled in turn till he finally made it out of the store.

His father sat right out front, waiting patiently. He smiled and started to make his way over, but that's when he saw him. He was off to the side, where most people stood when they came out here to smoke. He was just leaning against the wall, watching people enter and leave. The wind was blowing his long silver hair all about, and as Sora walked out, he looked up, aquamarine eyes locking onto him.

Sora stumbled slightly then stopped walking, looking at the man with wide eyes. Sora hadn't seen him since after his first break, he'd just assumed the man left. What the hell was he still doing here? Had he stood out there the whole night? It was fucking cold outside though, there's no way he could have stayed out there without becoming a fucking popsicle.

The man gave him that same confused look as he had earlier that night in the men's department, then suddenly he heard a horn blare, drawing him back to reality as he quickly looked to his father, gesturing for him to get in the car. Sora glanced back over to the man then quickly crossed the street, getting in the passengers side.

"You okay there?" His father asked as soon as the door shut.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Sora answered as he buckled himself. He looked back at the entrance as his father drove away, the man was gone though.

"How was work?" His father asked.

"Same as always." Sora muttered as he sank down into his seat. His eyes drooped as he stared out the windshield at the slowly lighting sky. There were clouds covering it, making it somewhat darker out, and he couldn't help but thank god for the winter. He slept through out the day, so the clouds covering the sky would keep the sun at bay and help him to sleep.

* * *

A week.

It had been a bloody week since he'd first seen the silver haired man, and every night since then the man would be in the fucking clothing department, watching Sora for the first few hours he worked, then suddenly he'd disappear and Sora wouldn't see him again till the morning on his way out of work, where the man would be standing right outside the exit, fucking watching him leave.

Sora didn't know what to do. It was only at work that he ever saw the man, so he told himself that it didn't matter that much, but it was seriously starting to freak him out. He hadn't told any of his family, or his friends. Except Kairi. After the fourth night of seeing the man he'd messaged her, telling her he thought someone was stalking him at work. She'd told him good luck and Sora hadn't spoken to her sense. Seriously, what kind of response was that? What kind of bullshit?

Good luck with that, now I'm off to ignore your existence for another fucking week, see you later fucker!

What a fucking assholish move right? And yet he'd continue to fucking talk to her when they did speak again.

God he felt like a twat.

But anyways, back to supposed stalker. He was tempted to call the cops on the guy, but of course he made the retarded descision and decided to go confront the man to try and find out why he was stalking him.

He pushed his basket full of clothes over to the men's department, then, leaving it in one of the gaps between the racks, he marched over to the man. His nerve wavered slightly as he got closer, his fear of confrontation always trying to get the best of him. The man stayed stoic, and still like a statue as Sora approached him. He raised a brow in curiosity to the young boy though.

"Why are you watching me?" Sora asked in a calm yet somewhat stern tone. Up close, the man looked much younger than Sora had originally perceived. In fact, he seemed pretty close to the brunette's age.

"So you can see me." The man said, his brows drawing together in contemplation.

What?

"Of course I can see you! You're not invisible!" Sora said incredulously as he placed his hands on his hips.

"You never could before." He muttered. This definitely threw the young lad even more as he looked at the silverette confusedly.

"What are you talking about? Have you been watching me longer than a week?" Sora asked. If so, how had he never notice him before now?

"Sorry, but I have to be off. I'll see you later Sora." He said, turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Hey, wait! I'm not done talking to you!" Sora said, moving to grab the man's arm. Quickly though, he remembered the rule about not being allowed to grab customers like that and he retracted his hand.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath as he watched the man walk away.

"How do you know my name?!" Sora asked quickly. Thankfully, the man paused, turning to look back at Sora.

"You'll understand soon enough." He said with a smile that made shivers run down Sora's spine, then he turned and continued on his way, leaving Sora to watch his retreating form, dumbfounded by the events that just transpired.

A sharp whistle broke him from his trance and he turned to find his brother and Tidus walking toward him.

Leon nodded his head at Sora and said, "Lunch."

Sora slowly nodded then quickly followed after the two as they headed to the back to go clock out.


	2. Shotgun Shotgun Shotgun

_It's been a week journal. A week since I last saw him. I just can't figure it out. He's so confusing. First he watches me for a week, then when I confront him, he disappears for a week. Though I can't help wondering if maybe he is still watching me. From what he said, it sounded like he'd been watching me before. Though I've never seen him before, he could have been watching me before, and he could still be watching me. If this is all correct, it would make sense as to how he knows my name._

_But this doesn't help me feel any better. If anything, I'm just freaking out even more. I can't handle a stalker on top of everything else!_

_I'm like a walking panic attack, waiting to happen. If I have a break down at work, I don't know what I'm gonna do, but things won't end well..._

_Anyways, I gotta go to work. I'll write again tomorrow._

* * *

Sora waved to Vanitas as he hurried into Walmart, walking quickly so he wouldn't be late. Just as he was about to walk through the doors into the back, he saw something silver over by the milk. He stopped suddenly and back tracked slightly, but as he looked around the dairy, the man was no where to be seen.

"I must be seeing things." He muttered to himself as he started walking once more. He pushed open the doors then stood by the lockers as he waited to clock in. It wasn't long before Leon appeared through the doors and joined Sora in his wait.

* * *

Sora stood once more in apparel, going through a cart for overstock. He seriously knew this area too well.

He was tossing item after item into the slowly filling cart when something moving caught his eye. Ever the curious one, he glanced up to see what had moved, only to do a double take as he saw a flash of silver. His eyes widened in horror and his breath caught in his throat as his eyes settled on the tall, slim figure of the man. His anxiety sky rocketed at the sight of the man, his aquamarine eyes locked onto Sora.

The brunette dropped the pack of underwear in his hands and hurried over to pets, where his brother was hard at work.

"Sora? Are you alright?" Leon asked as he saw Sora's fearful expression. The brunette shook his head and quickly explained the situation to his brother, who slowly looked more and more angered by the information. He didn't question why Sora hadn't told him sooner though, thankfully, and quickly marched over towards the dressing room with Sora close behind. Though when they got there, the man was no where to be seen.

"I swear to god, he was right there." Sora said, pointing to the spot where the silverette stood when Sora had spotted him.

"I believe you. But he's gone now, so we should get back to work. Just let me know if you see him again, and when Vanitas comes to pick you up, I'll walk you out of the store." Leon said. Sora nodded sadly. He didn't like to think this guy was still wandering about the store, mostly in his department, but he didn't have much of a choice but to continue working.

* * *

That morning, Sora lay awake in bed, his brows drawn together as he stared pensively at the snowy white feather between his fingers.

The man hadn't come back till early that morning as Sora was leaving. He was standing against the wall outside as he had before, but Sora tried to ignore him as he hurried over to Vanitas' roaring black truck with Leon. Swinging open the door, he swiftly pulled himself into the heated cab as Leon told Vanitas to take care of him, brushing off the snow from his shoulders and head that had fallen onto him. He quickly spun around in his seat to watch the man as Leon headed back inside to finish his work and Vanitas started to slowly drive, his tired brain not processing Sora's nonsense, nor the fact that he'd not buckled himself.

Slowly, the man started to become smaller with the distance that was slowly, yet all too quickly gaining between them.

Suddenly though, the man vanished before his now wide eyes, something white fluttering towards the ground in his place. Sora's eyes widened and he back handed his brothers shoulder, making Vanitas jump and look over irritatedly as Sora practically screamed at him to pull over.

Unthinkingly, Vanitas had slammed on the breaks, making the truck jerk sharply and causing Sora to fall out of his seat. He cringed as he hit the dashboard, but quickly recovered as he got up and flung himself out of the truck. Vanitas called after him as he sprinted through the snow and back to the entrance of the store, slowing as he came to the spot where the mysterious man once stood. He was breathing heavily as he looked around for the silverette, but of course he found nothing.

With a resigned sigh, he cast his gaze downward, now seeing a snowy white feather sticking up, out of the powdery substance. He bent down slowly, his bones and muscles screaming in protest, then picked up the feather, disregarding the diseases the feather could be carrying.

Then, the next thing he knew, he was being cursed at and commanded by Vanitas, the boy having pulled his truck back around to the entrance at Sora's sudden odd behavior.

Slowly he'd gotten back in, being sure to buckle himself as Vanitas went on a tangent about Sora's idiocy. Though the boy hardly listened as he was mesmerized by the white feather he held in his hands.

And he still was at this moment. He couldn't tell where it had come from. It definitely wasn't a feather from a bird though, that was for sure. This feather was softer. Whiter. And some how, lighter, if at all possible. It felt positively fragile in his hands, yet he couldn't seem to put it down.

He twirled it around between his fingers, looking curiously over the shimmering white of the feather in the dim glow of his lamp. The only sound in his room being that of his tv as it quietly played Futurama. Though Sora was completely tuned out to everything but this feather.

Soon, Vanitas reentered his room, all dressed for work as he grabbed his two hoodies from the closet. He raised a brow to the brunette as he placed his hands on his hips.

"You're not even watching this, why is it on?" He asked irritatedly as he gestured to the tv.

"I'm listening to it..." Sora mumbled, his gaze never moving from the feather between his fingers.

Vanitas scoffed and rolled his eyes as he slipped on his hoodies.

"Yeah, whatever. I hope you at least washed that feather. God only knows what kind of diseases it's carrying from that fucking bird it fell of off." Vanitas said, his face scrunching up in disgust as he watched Sora stroke the feather.

"It didn't come off of a bird." He said mindlessly as he continued his gentle strokes. He couldn't help but touch it at this point. It was so soft. Softer than silk. It amazed him how different this feather was. It was so unlike any other, he couldn't believe it.

"Then what did it come from smartie pants?" Vanitas questioned as he took on his condescending stance and gaze.

"An angel?" Sora suggested with a shrug. Vanitas snorted at the notion, a tick forming in Sora's brow at this.

"Wow So, just wow. I applaud your idiocy.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Sora snapped, finally looking at his brother with an angry pout.

"Look, I'd love nothing more than to sit here and continue listening to this ludacy, but sadly I have to go to work. See ya." Vanitas said, swiftly taking his leave as he narrowly missed being assaulted by a pillow.

"Bastard." Sora muttered as he sank back into his bed and continued to look over the feather, his annoyance with his brother quickly fading as he stared at the snowy white object. Maybe he didn't know what it came from, but he definitely knew it was that mystery man's feather. And whether angel or devil, he was definitely going to figure out what was going on here.

* * *

_Journal, well, it's kind of odd to say, but that feather I found the other day, I found another. It was the weirdest thing, he wasn't even there from what I'd seen. I hadn't seen him the entire night. But as I was walking through men's I noticed it. Just sitting on the floor by one of the clothing racks. I'd immediately gone to pick it up, but when I looked at it, I found there was blood on it._

* * *

Sora's eyes were wide and fearful as he stared at the feather on the floor, his hand hovering just inches from it. He didn't know what to do. Walmart forbid employees from cleaning up blood without the proper equipment due to blood born pathogens, and his brain wasn't processing where that was located anymore. Then, not only did he not know who's blood this was, but if it was that mystery man's, he didn't know if he carried any kind of diseases. Could supernatural beings even get diseases?

"Oh, there ya are." A familiar voice said. Sora quickly retracted his hand and turned to look at his manager, Cid.

"What are ya doin'?" He asked as he walked up and peeked over Sora's shoulder at the bloodied feather. The man instantly frowned at the sight.

"Shit. Hang tight for a minute, I'm gonna go get the supplies to clean this up. Make sure nobody touches it."

Sora nodded in understanding, then Cid ran off for the back room. Sora sighed, looking back to the feather pensively before getting to his feet. He gnawed at his lip for a moment, eyes still glued to the blood stained feather. But slowly they started to trail upwards as he noticed something glimmering on the floor. It was more blood, spread out between each drop, but there regardless, and Sora instantly became curious.

Was it a trail of blood?

If so, that meant there was more through out the store.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Cid to come back. When the blonde haired man finally did reappear, he showed him the trail leading off into the store. With a sigh, he pulled up his goggles so to see better, and placed his hands on his hips.

"Go follow it real quick an' find out how far it goes. We might need to block off the whole area depending on how much there is." Cid instructed.

Sora nodded quickly in understanding, then hurried off after the bloodied path. Thus far, it lead him all the way outside, into the cold dark night, where he closely inspected the thin layer of snow on the ground as he tried to continue his journey, searching for the red droplets in the white powdery substance that covered the cement.

Soon enough though, his search came to an end as the trail stopped beside a trash can and a vending machine off to the side, and turned into a puddle of blood between the gap of said objects. Though of course, that wasn't all he found, as a certain silver haired man sat in the puddle. His head turned downwards, his fringe effectively covering half of his face. His jacket was just barely hanging around him as he curled into himself, though he seemed practically lifeless to the brunette.

Sora gawked at him for a moment before his brain kicked itself into gear once more. With a sharp intake of breath, the boy got to his knees in front of the silverette.

"Sir, look at me. Sir? Are you okay?" Sora said quickly, reaching his hands towards the man cautiously. They hovered shakily above him as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Sir, please talk to me." Sora pleaded. There was a quiet chuckle, then suddenly a fit of coughing before the man spoke up.

"I'm fine." He whispered in a raspy voice.

"You're not alright sir, you're bleeding out. We need to get you to the hospital immediately! I'll call an ambulance right now!" Sora said quickly as he reached for his phone. Though just as he pulled it out, a hand grabbed his wrist weakly.

"Please don't." He whispered, taking a deep breath before breaking into another coughing fit.

"Please, this happens more than you think. I'm fine, really. Besides, doctors can't help me. Their medicine doesn't work on my kind." He explained, breaking into more coughs from the strain. More than anything, Sora wanted to ask what the mans kind was, but he knew this wasn't the time for that.

"But sir-"

"Riku."

Sora blinked his eyes in surprise, then furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"You keep calling me sir." Another cough and a few deep breaths. "My name is Riku, not sir. You calling me sir-" a cough, "makes me feel pompous." The newly named 'Riku' explained weakly with a half hearted chuckle. Sora stared at him for a moment with wide, worried eyes, then slowly nodded, expression shifting to determination.

"Alright, Riku." Sora said, placing his hands on Riku's shoulders.

Riku looked up at this, his piercing aqua marine eyes locking onto Sora's deep oceanic eyes.

"I can't just leave you here to die. You need a doctor, now. Understood?" Sora explained, now giving the silverette his stern look. Riku stared at him for a moment, then slowly, a small smile started to pull at his lips.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're being all stern like this." Riku said amusedly as he shakily touched his hand to Sora's cheek, the blood on it smearing against his tan skin. Sora blushed brightly at the compliment. He had no clue how to respond to that. How could he even be thinking about such a thing right now? He was on the verge of death for Christ sake!

Seemingly sensing Sora's bewilderment and utter loss for words though, Riku spoke up once more.

"Yeah, I understand. But you don't." Riku said, his expression suddenly pensive.

Sora raised his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Before Riku could answer though, a bright light started to emit from the silverette, especially where he was wounded. He held his hand over the wound though as a look of pure pain etched itself onto his features. Sora froze, unsure of what to do as the light surrounding the male got brighter and brighter. Just when it seemed almost blindingly bright, making Sora squint just to see, it started to dim, fading until it was just as dark as before it had started.

Riku's expression started to soften as he took a deep, sharp breath. Sora looked up at this with wide curious eyes. Riku panted softly as he released his wound. Or at least, where his wound used to be.

"See? All better." Riku said with a small smile, though his voice was still raspy. Sora stared at the healed skin with wide eyes.

"C... Can I... touch it?" Sora asked slowly. Riku looked at him in surprise then slowly nodded, moving so that Sora could easily touch the healed skin.

With a cautious, shaky hand, Sora reached out and brushed his fingers across gently, feeling the mans muscles twitch at his touch.

"How is that possible?" Sora asked curiously.

"Miracles happen everyday Sora." Riku said with a soft smile.

Sora stared at him for a moment as he continued rubbing his fingers across Riku's stomach. The silverette's stomach was smooth and firm to the touch, but as this realization hit him, Sora quickly withdrew his hand, looking off as a dark blush burst across his cheeks.

"I don't understand. Who are you?"

Riku shook his head as he slowly got to his feet.

"You will soon enough Sora. I promise. But not yet." He said, holding out his hand to help Sora to his feet. Slowly, Sora grasped his hand and was pulled to his feet. His legs were wobbly from having sat on them, but he managed to stay steady.

"I need to get going. I'll see you later Sora." Riku said. With a slight nod, he walked off, waving slightly as he walked away. Sora watched his retreating form until it disappeared into the dark of the night.

After a moment, Sora hurried back into the warmth of the store, hurriedly making his way back to apparel where Cid continued to await the brunette.

"You sure took yer time. How far does it go?" Cid asked as he was cleaning up the spot where the blood stained feather lay.

"All the way outside... To a puddle of blood by the vending machines." Sora said quietly. Cid's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot straight up.

"Are you serious?"

Sora slowly nodded, making Cid sigh and shake his head.

"We're gonna have to close the store." He muttered as he got to his feet.

After that, the store had indeed been closed, any customers ushered out as the police were called to the scene. Sadly, Sora and Cid had to give statements of what they knew, though of course it wasn't much. The only problem Sora was having was whether or not to tell them about Riku. After all, he was the one bleeding. But he'd healed himself some how, and there was no way the cops would believe any of that.

* * *

_In the end, I decided against telling the police about Riku. After all, they'd just think me nuts for that story, especially since I didn't take him to the hospital and I'd have to explain how he'd healed himself. They wouldn't buy such a story. I just hope they don't go looking on the security camera's and see me talking to Riku. Well. I guess that's all I can really say for now Journal. I'll write again when I get the chance. Goodnight._

* * *

**I know my updates aren't going to be all that frequent, so I'm just going to tell you that now. I do have work and such after all. But I'm gonna try really hard to focus on updating this, because I'm really enjoying it :)**

**So, yeah there's that news. Also, I was thinking about actually using Disney characters in this. Everyone would be humanized, but I think it would be more fun, and it's not really something I've seen too often. So, let me know your thoughts :)**

**Thanks for those who reviewed and favorited/followed! I love all you guys! See ya next update!**


	3. Get Out Your Guns

_Hey journal. I can't sleep, so I figured I'd write. I can't erase that image from my head though. Every time I close my eyes, all I can see is him, sitting on the cold ground, bloodied, weak and struggling just to speak. I don't know why this is bothering me so much. It's definitely not the blood, I've seen much worse in my time with all the horror movies I've watched and video games I've played, those things don't scare me._

_But if it's not that, then that would mean it's him right? Seeing him like that, practically lifeless. Why does that scare me so much? Why would I care? He's a stalker right? You're not supposed to care about your stalker, you're supposed to call the police on them and get restraining orders. Right?_

_God... I don't know anymore. I'm just going to try to sleep now. G'night journal._

* * *

Riku sat atop the roof of Sora's house, keeping a look out as he also watched over the restless boy worriedly. He watched as Sora flopped onto his back after having finished writing in his journal for the day. He tucked the book and pen away safely so they wouldn't be on his bed as he tried to sleep. Though of course, sleep was evading him at the moment. A sad fact for the young adult.

Riku, of course, felt guilty though as he thought it was partly his fault. In a sense, he felt selfish, regardless of the fact that it wasn't really his fault. He couldn't avoid getting injured, just as he couldn't avoid getting attacked in the first place. But he'd gone and sat in such an obvious spot. He could have hidden away on the roof or something till his wound healed. But no, he'd gone to sit where Sora could find him. And that made him feel selfish. He involved him, simply to see him.

He wished he could help the boy, but he had no clue how.

* * *

Sora was beyond tired. He hadn't slept at all that morning because all he could think about was Riku, nor had he eaten yet today cause he'd some how managed to lose his apatite just thinking of the silverette, so his energy levels were way down as he sat, exhausted at work. He seriously needed to get his energy levels up, but sadly that wouldn't be possible until midnight.

"Hey sweet pea." A familiarly smooth sultry voice said behind Sora. The brunette quickly spun around, surprise clear on his face as he saw Riku, seated on the counter where the dressing rooms computer and phone sat. He had his legs crossed and his palms flat against the smooth counter top as he smirked down at Sora. He was dressed simply in a faded blue sweater with dark baggy grey jeans, the ends tucked into his black combat boots. His long silver locks were pulled back into a loose ponytail, but his fringe still hung down in his eyes, concealing most of the aqua green color.

"What are you doing?!" Sora asked, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Helping you out." He said as though it should have been obvious. Sora's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about? And get off of there, you're going to get me in trouble!"

Riku looked slightly surprised, but he easily hopped off the counter, taking a couple steps so he'd be right in front of Sora.

"You're exhausted right now, I know you are. So, I brought you something." He said, reaching into his pockets, he pulled out an energy drink and a six pack of peanut butter crackers. Sora's eyes lit up at the sight.

"It's not much, but at least it's something right?" He said with a soft smile. Sora looked up at him in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"Y-you didn't have to." Sora said awkwardly, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he slowly took the offered items, his hands brushing against Riku's warm ones.

"Yes I did."

Sora's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

Riku paused for a moment, seemingly thinking it over as he shrugged slightly.

"It's my job to protect you. Even if I have to protect you from yourself sometimes." Riku explained with a smirk as he lightly knocked his knuckles against the brunette's forehead. Sora pouted as he pulled back in an attempt to stop the friendly assault.

"As usual, you still make little to no sense. You keep telling me I'll understand soon enough, well why don't you just explain everything to me already so I can understand? So you can save me the time and aggravation of trying to figure it out myself?" Sora questioned challengingly. Though Riku's smirk simply widened to show his cheekiness.

"Because that's not nearly as much fun." He said amusedly. Sora could have face palmed at the utter amusement the silverette found in his confusion.

"Besides, haven't you already figured out most of it already?"

Sora blinked in surprise, looking up at the silverette curiously. Was he confirming his suspicions?

"Are you saying...?" Sora questioned in awe. Riku shrugged though, looking nonchalant.

"I'm not saying anything. Just to be patient." He said with a smile, patting Sora on the head, then turned on his heel to leave.

"Are you leaving?" Sora asked. Riku turned back and nodded.

"You'll get in trouble if I'm here distracting you all night. But don't worry, I'm always near."

Sora paused for a moment, looking around at the floor.

"Just... Don't get hurt again okay?"

Riku blinked in surprise, his eyes widening at the brunette's concern. After a moment, he nodded, his expression becoming determined.

"I won't. I promise."

Riku left after that, leaving Sora to continue his work.

* * *

_Kairi messaged me today. I didn't know what to say to her though, so I went for a walk. Heh, some walk it was. Terrifying, and yet enthralling. And I finally found out what Riku is._

* * *

**Kairi: My shitty friends ask for my shitty relationship advice, then ignore it. -.-**

That was the message he'd received during work. A few days had passed since he'd last seen Riku, when the male had given him the energy drink and crackers, but he hadn't been able to get him out of his head since. It was odd to think who he believed was a stalker at first had become this mind consuming mystery. But, back to Kairi.

He'd received the message at work, but had taken to ignoring it, decidedly not wanting to deal with the girl. He found himself rather irritated by the girl recently. It's not that he didn't still care for her, he definitely did, but he some how felt used. The girl had no problem admitting that she cared so little for him or that she was lonely and that's why she was talking to him. Sora couldn't stand this abuse, but he had no clue how to tell the girl just that. So he figured he'd just ignore her till he figured things out.

Thankfully, today was his day off, so he had time to just sit and think. Or, walk and think. It was nice and chilly out and the sky was cloudy, a mirror of his thoughts. It was nice to just take a walk though and be by himself for a while without having to worry about getting all of his work done.

Sora sighed, running a hand through his messy spikes, his music pounding through his head phones and into his ears. His ears were definitely going to be ringing later, but for now, he was happily listening to Simon Curtis sing about letting the beat drop. Slowly, he brought his gaze up from the pavement as he was nearing his house. That's when he saw him.

His eyes widened as he let out a gasp.

"Riku?" He called out.

The silverette looked up curiously from the phone in his hands. He gave the boy a small wave before continuing what he was doing on his phone. Sora sighed, rushing over to where Riku stood, placing his hands on his hips as he looked up at the male.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Watching you." Riku answered simply as his fingers flew across the screen of his phone, tapping in letters quickly as he wrote up his message to god knows who.

"Why?"

"It's my job."

"How did you even find my house? Did you follow me home?"

Riku chuckled, shaking his head.

"Please Sora, you should know better. I've always known where you live. I know everything about you." Riku said, putting away his phone.

"That sounds really creepy." Sora said exasperatedly.

Riku smirked, ruffling his hair.

"It's the truth. I've known you your entire life Sora."

Before Sora could question him once more, the door to his house opened, and out came his mother, immediately calling to him.

"Sora! Who are you talking to?!" She called from the front door. Sora sighed once more, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He's my friend mom! Just go back in the house!" Sora said, waving her off.

"But who is he?! I've never seen him before!" She hollered. Sora sighed, shoulders drooping. The reason for the third degree was due to the fact that Sora's whole family now knew he had a stalker because after telling Leon, his brother had told his mother who then announced it to his whole family. Needless to say, everyone was on red alert as their over protectiveness was at an all time high.

"His name is Riku! Just go inside and we'll talk later!" Sora called back, frantically gesturing for her to go inside.

"Fine! But you're not getting off the hook!" She said before going back inside, shutting the door, but watching him from one of the front windows.

"Sorry about that, she's a bit..." Sora said, trailing off awkwardly.

"Over protective? I know, I've seen."

Sora glanced back to his house, his mother, Vanitas and sister Aerith peering out of the window now.

"Come on, let's walk before my entire family is gawking at us through the window." Sora said, leading the silverette down the sidewalk.

"What are you doing at my house anyways?"

"My job. I'm keeping an eye on you, making sure nothing happens to you." At this point, Riku was reaching into his pocket, pulling out his phone and reading over the message he'd received before rolling his eyes and stuffing the device back in his pocket.

"I still don't understand you." Sora said as he looked off at the houses lining the street.

"You will. Very soon." Riku said with a smirk.

"How soon?" Sora asked, a smirk of his own breaking his features.

"Very."

Sora huffed at the response. He hated how vague he was about everything.

As the pair reached the street corner, Riku stopped, making Sora pause and look back at him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, a large gust of wind blew through, pushing Sora harshly as if it wanted to make him fly away and ruffling his hair. Through squinted eyes, he looked up at Riku. He was just standing there as if nothing was happening, but his expression was pensive as he stared off down the road, his hair being blown about in all directions from the wind. The wind calmed slowly, but only just enough for Sora to open his eyes and properly see the silverette.

"Come here." He said, keeping his gaze on the street ahead of him. Sora looked down the street to see what he was looking at, but he couldn't see anything suspicious.

"What?" Sora questioned, looking back to Riku curiously.

Rather than answering the brunette, he quickly grabbed him and pulled him flush against his chest. Then, before Sora could even process what was happening, feathery snow white wings burst out of Riku's back and he quickly flew into the sky, shooting them straight up. Sora's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened considerably. He didn't know how to react to this. He looked up at Riku, the silverette simply looking upwards as he continued to soar. Slowly, he allowed his eyes to travel downward, though he immediately regretted it.

It wasn't vertigo that got him, Sora was hardly afraid of heights.

What caused this regret was a giant black monster with what appeared to be long orange hair and cuffs around the things large wrists. Suddenly, the monster looked up at them, glowing yellow eyes and mouth dripping with whatever yellow stuff was seeping out.

It let out a loud, shrill, shriek, startling Sora and making him jump in Riku's arms.

"Shit, don't do that." Riku said as his grip slipped slightly.

"What the fuck is that?!" Sora asked, alarmed by the beast still and gripping Riku's shirt.

"Don't look at it. Just calm down and look at me." Riku commanded, though his voice was soothing through the sternness. Looking up with wide panicked eyes, Riku's aqua green eyes met Sora's deep ocean blue with a gentle kindness, instantly melting the brunette and completely drawing his attention to the man rather than the monster.

Suddenly, they flew into the thick layer of clouds covering the sky, the two suddenly surrounded by the grey white fluff. Sora gasped, looking around with wide, curious eyes. Riku smirked in amusement at the boy's amazement and looked upwards once more to watch where he was going. After a moment, they finally broke through the clouds. Above them was the clear blue sky as the sun sat on the horizon.

"Woah..." Sora breathed out his awe of the beautiful scene as he unknowingly gripped tighter to Riku.

"Nice huh?" Riku muttered with a smirk, Sora nodding in agreement.

Sora then heard another loud screech from the monster was heard, quickly followed by them being thrown backwards as the beast burst through the clouds. Riku managed to skid to a halt on his feet, though Sora and Riku were now a good ten feet apart as the brunette laid face down in the fluffy white clouds. This of course surprised him as he had expected to fall through the clouds, though he didn't have long to think about it as the beast let out another deafening shriek and started after Sora. The male tried to quickly get to his feet, but some how, it became a struggle for the boy as his arms shook from his weight.

"Shit." Sora breathed out as he looked up at the beast that was quickly approaching him on all fours. Just as he came within the monsters reach, it made to swing it's arm at him, but it suddenly screeched as it's arm severed and fell to the clouds. Riku now floating in front of Sora, held what looked like a sword in the shape of a bat wing with an angel's wing on the top over his head as his other hand stretched out before him in a beckoning manner.

"Sora, do me a favor, and don't move." Riku said sternly. Sora stared at him for a moment, then slowly nodded his understanding.

Riku flew towards the beast, said monster swinging his other arm right at Riku. The silverette used the air as though it were a solid surface, swiftly launching himself over the monster. As he landed the beasts other arm fell off. It screeched once more and spun around, barreling towards Riku. The silverette stood there, completely still as he kept his eye trained on the beast. As it came a couple feet away from him, he launch himself at the beast's chest, tearing straight through it and coming out the other side like a bullet. He landed before Sora, kneeling as the monster screamed once more before falling to the ground, pieces of the monster tearing away from it's body as they floated into the air, then in a bright flash of light, the monster vanished and Sora watched as a heart floated upwards from where the monster had been.

Sora's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped as he watched this occur.

"Sora!" Riku called out from where he knelt, but he quickly started after the brunette. Sora was quickly dragged from his stupor at this. The clouds suddenly gave way as they no longer held him up, and he quickly started to fall. He couldn't talk, scream anything as all reasoning left his brain, he had no clue what to do.

As Sora broke through the thick layer of clouds, he slowly looked over his shoulder to see he was hurtling towards the ground. Riku broke through the clouds moments after, speeding towards him.

"Sora!" He called out once more, reaching his hand out towards the brunette. All the boy could do though was watch Riku as he continued to reach for him. Finally though, Riku managed to reach him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him upwards quickly so he could hold Sora against him. Sora let out a small gasp as he made contact with the silverette's chest, and he instinctively gripped Riku's shirt. Slowly, Riku brought them to the ground, landing in the alley behind Sora's house so no one could see. Slowly, he placed Sora on his feet, though he kept his arms around him, telling himself he was just making sure the boy kept his balance.

"That was..." Sora started quietly, trailing off.

"Scary?" Riku asked, looking at him with worry in his eyes. Sora nodded slightly and Riku sighed, brushing the boy's bangs from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me, to bring you up there." Riku said quietly, voice full of shame.

"It's okay." Sora said, voice suddenly much stronger as he smiled up at Riku. The silverette looked at him curiously as Sora continued.

"I know you were just trying to protect me. It's okay. I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me." Sora smiled reassuringly, surprising Riku.

"You've only known me a couple weeks, how do you know I wouldn't hurt you?" Riku asked, regardless that he already knew Sora was right. The brunette's smile widened.

"If you wanted to hurt me you would have done so already." Sora said smugly as he stepped away from Riku and started to make his way down the alley. He paused though, turning back to Riku with a grin.

"Besides, why would my Guardian Angel try to hurt me?"


	4. Battle's Begun

**Danny: Thank you so much hun, I really appreciate your lovely comments. It is unfortunate that more have not read this, but so long as even just a few people enjoy this, I'm content. As a long time writer here on FF, I've come to understand many things, and one of which is that people will always read a story, no matter the quality, from the sheer fact of how quickly it updates and how many reviews it has. I've seen absolute shit excuses of stories with hundreds of reviews and it completely boggles my mind, but the moment I see when it started, the amount of chapters and the most recent update, I understand why. It's not about quality, it's practically a popularity contest on here, even FF understands that, and that's why when your filtering, you can choose to filter by reviews. It's truly sad when the shitty stories get all the attention and the good ones have to suffer.**

* * *

Riku smiled to himself as he leisurely strolled down the street. He was in the upper, more poverty stricken part of the city as he headed for his apartment complex. The streets were mostly abandoned, save for the children out playing together in the snow, as there wasn't much for them to do inside their homes. Of course, only Riku could see the young angels watching over the children from above as an elder Angel made sure they did their jobs correctly and understood what they were doing. The sky was still dark and cloudy from the cold weather, making this part of the city look more gloomy than it actually was, though it couldn't dampen Riku's mood.

"Riku!" A familiarly cheerful voice called out to the silverette. Riku looked over curiously and found an older man, who was much taller and lanky, dressed in a red winters jacket with a green scarf and hat combo. His black hair just peeking out the bottom. He had a long face with bright green eyes, and stubble on his chin. There were slight bags under his eyes, showing how tired he was.

"Goofy? What's up?" Riku asked curiously.

"Ah-yuck, Mickey's not happy with you, Riku." Goofy said disappointedly. Riku's brows furrowed in confusion and he looked questioningly at the older male.

"What did I do?" He asked confusedly.

* * *

Riku laid on his bed, his arms propping up his head as he stared pensively at the water stained ceiling of his studio apartment.

_"Riku, you broke the rules." _Mickey's high pitched voice rang through his head.

Riku grit his teeth, eyes narrowing as the voice continued on.

_"I wish it didn't have to be this way." _He'd said disappointedly. Riku knew he was, but that didn't make him feel any better about the situation.

The silvererred squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into fists, gripping his hair tightly from the action.

_"As punishment, you won't be allowed to watch over Sora for a month."_

"Dammit!" Riku cursed loudly, turning quickly in his bed and slamming his fist into the wall. The force creating a crater in the cement as several cracks now stemmed from the area. Riku absently looked away and his jaw loosened slightly. After a moment, he let his hand drop back onto the bed as he started to relax.

A month without Sora... How was that even possible? The cheerful brunette was literally the only reason he was alive. Riku's sole purpose was to watch over and protect him. If he couldn't do that, then what was he supposed to do?

* * *

It had been a month since Sora last saw Riku, which, in his opinion, felt like an eternity filled with anguish and anxiety. He was brimming with about a million questions, and if he didn't get some answers he felt as though he might explode. But he also felt that some how he might have offended the silver haired male when he'd last seen him. All in all, Sora was overly worried for no real reason, and he couldn't understand why.

Though, of course, when he finally did see Riku, all of this was the farthest thing from his mind.

Sora stood in front of one of the dressing room doors, key in hand as he made to unlock it. He regretted this immediately though.

"Boo!" Riku said as the door swung open to reveal the silverette.

"Oh my god!" Sora yelled, jumping backwards as his fists came up instinctively to attack. He thankfully managed to stop himself before he could punch the other. Once his brain processed that it was Riku, he let out a breath of relief as he visibly relaxed and lowered his arms.

Riku covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh at Sora's reaction, though the amusement was painfully clear in his eyes.

"That wasn't funny." Sora said with a pout forming as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not laughing." Riku said, voice strained as he continued to cover his mouth.

Sora rolled his eyes.

"Please, I know you're smiling behind your hand." Sora countered.

"I am not."

Sora placed his hands on his hips as he looked suspiciously at Riku.

"Yeah, then why don't you move your hand?"

Riku took a breath, then slowly moved his hand, showing only seriousness in his expression. He allowed a smirk to break his features though as his eyes pierced Sora.

"See? Not smiling." He said smugly.

Sora rolled his eyes once more as he shook his head, though he couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips.

That's when Riku broke though, grinning widely and bubbling with laughter.

"Sorry." Riku said quickly as he placed his hand back over his mouth. Sora nodded, crossing his arms over his chest once more.

"Mhm you're an asshole." Sora said simply as he turned away from Riku, making the silverette chuckle to himself at Sora's childish attitude.

Riku shoved his hands in his pockets as he smirked at the brunette.

"Please, you love it."

Sora rolled his eyes again as he placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"What do you want Riku?" Sora asked with a raised brow, though there was a warm smile playing on his lips as he looked up into Riku's aquamarine eyes with his own deep, shining blue eyes. Riku found himself admiring the boy's face. It was more rounded than his own, making him look younger than he was, his smile sweet and endearing as he showed off his beautifully white teeth, his eyes shining with affection and happiness as he looked up at Riku and, regardless of the recently cloudy skies and Sora's night shift schedule, his skin still held it's usual tan from the boy's time spent in the sun. A handsome young man he had grown to be, he could have any girls heart in a second. Though Riku knew the brunette was after only one girl's affections, regardless of how she felt of him.

"What do I ever want, Sora? I'm just here to do my job." Riku said with a shrug, the boy's smile fading at his words.

"Is another one of those beasts going to attack?" He asked curiously, trying to seem nonchalant, though the worry was evident in the boy's demeanor. His eyebrows pinched together slight as he gnawed at his bottom lip, his arms still crossed, but his hands shaking slightly As he gripped his arms, hoping his tremors would be less noticeable by doing so, his foot started to tap against the floor either in his impatience or in hopes of calming himself with the rhythmic beat of his toe tapping against the floor.

Riku shook his head to dispel the boy's fears.

"Not tonight no, but in the next day or two. Though, it won't be a beast as large as that one. It should just be a couple small fries, no big deal." Riku explained with a shrug.

Sora visibly calmed as he looked confusedly at Riku.

"Then why are you here?"

Riku frowned, placing his hands on his hips.

"Geez, I didn't know I was so unwelcome." Riku said flatly as he turned away from the brunette.

Sora blinked in surprise, processing what Riku said. As realization set in, he gasped and quickly tried to fix it.

"T-That's not it! You're welcome here Riku, I just don't understand! Normally something happens when I see you! I just didn't understand till most recently, because, well you know." Sora explained quickly, hoping he hadn't hurt the other boy by insinuating he didn't want him there. At first he hadn't, he'd actually been terrified by him. But recently, he found himself wanting to see the silverette more and more, and he was excited when he did. His stomach actually fluttered when he'd see the boy.

Riku chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he smiled down at the brunette.

"It's alright Sora, I get it." Riku said, calming the boy as he let out a relieved sigh. Sora stood there awkwardly though after his relief faded, still curious as to what Riku was doing there, but not wanting to offend the boy by asking him once more why he was there.

"I just wanted to see you." Riku said, understanding Sora's sudden awkwardness and deciding to relieve him of that by showing that he was alright with the boy's curiosity.

Sora looked up in surprise, a blush slowly forming on his face as Riku's words processed in his brain, but quickly, a smile came to join it.

"Really?" He asked hopefully. Riku nodded to affirm Sora's questioning, but this seemed to only bring him a harder question to answer as Sora placed his hands on his hips and looked at Riku with a mix of confusion and seriousness.

"Then where have you been for a month?" Sora asked, the slightest twinge of anger and hurt to his tone.

Riku blinked in surprise at the question, but looked off to the side, brows drawn together as he frowned somewhere between the wall of the dressing room and the wood covered floor, his hand rubbing his neck nervously.

"I got in a bit of trouble. No big deal, it just kept me away for a bit." Riku explained, though, in a sense, he hadn't really explained anything.

Sora pouted slightly, raising a brow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I thought guardian angels weren't supposed to leave their human unattended?" Sora challenged.

"Hey, I never said I was a guardian angel." Riku immediately wanted to slap himself as soon as the words left his mouth. That was the most ridiculous counter, and even Sora didn't buy it as he stared deadpanned at the silverette.

"There's just a lot you don't know about us okay?" Riku said, hoping to at least regain some dignity and get those deep blue orbs to show some kind of other emotion.

Sora seemed to lighten at this, shifting his demeanor and looking curiously up at the silverette.

"So tell me more."

Riku would have been more than happy to oblige, if not for the fact that he'd just gotten in trouble for the very same thing and had only just been relieved of his punishment that very day. In fact, the moment he'd been told his punishment was over he'd rushed to see the brunette. He, of course, could sense the impending danger heading for the boy, but that had nothing to do with how much he'd wanted to see the other. After all, he'd watched over Sora his whole life. Being away from him for a month, knowing that danger was headed for the boy and he could do nothing but sit in his apartment and hope whoever was protecting him for a month would do a well enough job of keeping him safe, that was absolute torture for a guardian angel. So he'd immediately come to check on him once his punishment was over.

"I really wish I could, Sora, but-" Riku was interrupted as he heard a familiar scratching noise. His eyes darkened as his brows pinched together.

That wasn't right. They weren't supposed to be here yet. Riku should have had at least a day before they showed up.

"Riku?" Sora questioned curiously as the other boy stopped talking, moving to place a hand on his arm.

"I have to go." Riku said quickly, moving to leave the area and hunt down the monsters before they could get to Sora.

"W-Wait, what? Where are you going?" Sora asked quickly, grabbing Riku's arm.

"I don't have time right now Sora. I'll explain later." Riku said, trying to tug his arm from Sora's grasp, though the brunette only tightened his grip, looking pensively at the silverette.

"Promise?"

Riku stared at those wide, worried blue eyes for a moment, surprise evident on his face, but his expression turned serious suddenly as he nodded.

"Yeah, I promise." He said. After a second, Sora slowly released his arm, and the silverette hurried off, leaving Sora alone once more to get back to his work. Though, he didn't know if he could as he was once more consumed with worry.

* * *

Later that morning, Sora sat on his bed, watching Family guy from his awkward position on his back. He laid so his head hung over the edge, making his TV appear upside down to him as his eyes were glazed over with boredom. At this point, it was simply just white noise to him. Something to make him appear occupied, even though, in actuality, his mind was completely consumed with thoughts of Riku. He hadn't seen him since the silverette had spooked him earlier that night, and to put it simply, he was beyond worried.

Sora was completely lost in his thoughts by this point, his mind so far gone that he didn't notice the odd scratching and hissing noises filling his room or the dimming of his lamp as the darkness tried to consume the light.

Sora's mouth opened wide as he started to yawn, stretching his arms and legs to loosen his tense muscles. As he did so, something flew right over his stomach and stuck into his wall. With a small poof of black whisps, Sora gasped and jumped slightly, though not much as he noticed a bat wing shaped sword stuck in the wall right over his stomach.

Sora's eyes widened and his breathing quickened to the point where they were just short gasps. The sword suddenly vanished though in a burst of light, but Sora's panic held firm as a small black creature with glowing yellow eyes suddenly jumped at him.

Though, in the next second, it was bursting into black whisps as a tiny heart flew up from where the creature had previously been. Sora gasped once more, his eyes quickly flicking upwards to see his saviour. He relaxed slightly as he saw Riku standing before him.

The silverette quickly spun on his heel, swinging his blade and slicing through another creature, though this one looked different from the other two and disappeared in a burst of life. This creature was tall and scarily thin with a large head. The creature's mouth came to a point and instead of teeth, the creature had a zipper that currently sat open so Sora could see the dark grey orb like thing in the back of the creatures throat.

He spun around the room and sliced through several more of the creatures.

When the last one finally disappeared, Riku quickly turned towards Sora, looking him over with concern.

"Are you alright?"

Sora stared at the silverette for a moment longer before quickly clambering off his back and onto his knees with wide eyes.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Sora screamed, chest heaving as he looked around his room, now clear of any unwanted inhabitants.

"I..." Riku started, looking around the room slightly with worry evident on his face.

"I don't know..." He finished, looking to the completely shocked Sora.

Sora's mouth opened slightly as he stared at Riku in bewilderment. He didn't know? How could he not know?! It was his job to know!

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sora asked confusedly, lowering his tone as he spoke.

"I mean... This shouldn't have happened. They shouldn't have attacked twice in one night, and they definitely shouldn't have been able to just appear in your room." Riku said, the concern clear in his voice. His expression quickly became suspicious though as he looked at Sora.

"You weren't thinking about anything bad were you?" He questioned suspiciously. He knew the boy hadn't been physically doing anything, and he'd have seen if Sora was doing something bad, but he couldn't hear Sora's thoughts, he wasn't capable of doing that. And having sinful thoughts were as bad as the sin itself, or so they were told.

"I was thinking about you...?" Sora said slowly, the confusion evident in his voice. Riku raised a brow, baffled by this as he unknowingly blushed a light pink. Sora caught the pink tinge staining his cheeks though and his cheeks heated up as well, though his were red, unlike Riku's. Sora threw his hands infront of him, palm side out at he waved them around franticly.

"N-Not like that! I just...! I hadn't seen you since you took off earlier, and I had some things I wanted to ask you, plus I wanted to make sure you were okay and and... Oh my god I can't believe this is happening, I'm just going to crawl under my blanket and die of embarrassment now." Sora explained quickly in his panic. As he finished talking he grabbed his blanket and pulled it over his body as he curled into himself.

Riku blinked a couple times as he was still trying to process everything Sora had said. The moment it all sink in though, the silverette's flush darkened as he realized what Sora was implying. He stood there frozen for a moment, unsure of how to react. Should he be upset? Should he be freaking out?

Though as he looked at the ball like lump under Sora's bedding, he knew he didn't have time for either. Sora appeared to be mortified right now. He needed him, and as his guardian angel, it was his job to be there for him. Whether it be protecting him from harm, or simply easing his troubles in an awkward situation, it was his job. And getting upset wouldn't help anything.

So, Riku took a deep breath to calm his own embarrassment, pushing it all to the back of his mind as he stepped over to Sora's bed. Getting down on his knees, he gently placed a hand on the blanket and gave it a light tug. Sora a appeared to be gripping it tightly though, and Riku sighed in exasperation, though he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Sora, it's okay." Riku started, placing his hand on the boy's head. "I understand what you meant."

Sora moved slowly, poking his head out of the blanket, he regarded Riku curiously with wide ocean blue eyes that sparkled like the sun.

"Really?"

Riku smiled and nodded. Sora sighed in relief, pushing his blanket down to his waist and sitting up, now having to look down to see the silverette.

"From the look on your face, I had just thought that you thought I was thinking about you..." Sora trailed off, gesturing with his hands in hopes that Riku would understand what he was trying to say.

The gesturing didn't help.

Though it would take a pure bread idiot to not understand what the boy was insinuating, and Riku couldn't help but smirk.

"Sexually?"

Sora's cheeks flushed red once more, but he slowly nodded.

"A good angel wouldn't allow those kinds of thoughts to cross their mind." Riku said with a shrug as he sat back on Sora's floor, propping himself up on his hands, his legs now crossed Indian style.

"So," Sora started slowly, allowing himself to think this through. "You've never thought of sex?"

Riku seemed to ponder the question for a moment then shrugged.

"I never said I was a good Angel now did I?" Riku said with a devious smirk, a hint of mischief in his voice, as he winked at Sora. The brunette giggled in response.

"I guess there's some truth to that. After all, I never imagined I would hear an angel curse."

Riku's smile widened, though he continued to look thoughtful.

"Even angels sin sometimes Sora. We are no more perfect than humans. We just have more self restraint. Well, most of us anyways. But knowledge can be a difficult burden to bare. That's why God never-" Riku was explaining until Sora's voice interrupted him.

"Riku."

The silverette looked up curiously at this.

"If I wanted to listen to a bible lesson I'd go to church." Sora said amusedly. Riku blinked in surprise, but nodded in understanding.

"Sorry, force of habit." Riku said a bit awkwardly. Though he actually wasn't in the habit of explaining Christianity. In actuality he wanted to buy himself a bit more time with Sora, though he wouldn't admit to that.

Sora smiled though and shook his head slightly.

"It's alright. I think it's cute how passionate you are." Sora said. Riku froze though, looking up at him with wide eyes. He didn't know how to respond to that.

He'd been passionate when he was a child, so intrigued by everything he had to learn to keep his job as Sora's guardian angel, but as time went on, and he saw the world for what it was, it was hard to keep hold of that passion. He'd lost a lot of his drive over the many years that he had watched Sora suffer and struggle through the days. It made him believe a little less in God's goodness. And yet, some how the brunette had always managed to keep a smile on his face, regardless of his hardships. He admired the boy's strength, but he couldn't forgive God for what he'd been through.

Sora was looking at him curiously at this point. Riku's expression was relaxed as he stared at nothing in particular, his eyes glazed over as if he were in some sort of trance. Sora could help but worry about him.

"Riku?" He said slowly, hoping that would get his attention, but as he continued to stare off into space, Sora sighed in exasperation. He placed his hand in front of Riku's face, waving it around for a moment then starting to snap his fingers.

"Riku! What the hell's wrong with you?"

Finally, the silverette blinked, shaking his head slightly as he looked up at Sora confusedly.

"What?" Riku asked in a quiet tone, making Sora sigh and shake his head.

"Man, you scared me for a minute there. Are you alright?" Sora asked, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Yeah. I guess I just got a bit lost in my thoughts." Riku said quietly as he looked at the floor with an unreadable mix of emotions. Sora stared at him worriedly for a moment before putting on a smile, determined to cheer the other boy up.

"Yeah, well next time, I'm just gonna knock you in the head." Sora said, knocking his knuckles against Sora's head lightly as he grinned widely at the silverette. Riku looked up, a bit taken aback by the gesture, but quickly a smile formed on his own face.

"Heh... Alright. You go ahead and do that." Riku said, looking fondly at the brunette.

* * *

**The designs of the humanized Disney characters (Mickey Mouse, Goofy, ect.) are the works of chacckco on deviantart. A very talented artist who is very deserving of your love, so do go visit their gallery.  
**


End file.
